An Extended Tracker Jacker Scene In Clove's POV
by Catchingfire1714
Summary: Just what the title says. An extened tracker jacker scene in Clove's POV. One-Shot. With minor Clato...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. I am not her.**

**Hello. This is a Clato one-shot. It is Clove's POV of an extened tracker jacker scene. It has most likely been done before, and if you are reading this just to see if it is just like your story, then leaving me a review saying you stole my idea, don't. I haven't even read any Clove POV in this scene. But if you want me to, I will be glad to read and review. This is sort of an AU, but not is like a mix between the book and movie. So lets get on with it shall we?**

Clove's POV

Marvel sees Fire Girl sitting in a pond. It seems to that she has a burn on her calf. _Ha-Ha! Serves her right for scoring higher than Cato and me._ The other careers and myself are still coughing from the smoke inhalation. We start to chase her. We are screaming and whooping. We have all wanted to maim, maul, and kill her in so many ways. The night before the games we had a little conference, and were telling eachother how we were going to kill Twelve if we got the chance. She starts to climb a tree. We trap her under the tree. I know that none of us would be able to climb that tree, we are all too heavy. Except me. I only have two weaknesses. One is climbing trees and the other is Cato. We snarl and growl like ferocious dogs. She smiles. Probably realizing that we can't climb after her.

"How's everything with you," she calls down to us giddily. _The nerve this girl has._

"Well enough. Yourself?" Cato asks. _Always the sarcastic one_. _Well i guess i am a little too._

"It's been a bit warm for my taste." she replies "The air is better up here. Why don't you come up?"

"I think i will." Cato says. _No Cato. You know you wont be able to make it up to her. _He does know, but is probably blindsided by anger.

"Here take this, Cato." Glitter, or whatever her name is, says handing him her bow and arrows. Fire Girl's eyes show anger, jealousy, and lust. What would sh- the bow and arrows! I know how she got her 11. She must've done something with them. Something totally barbaric.

"No. I will do better with my sword" Cato says pushing away Glitter and unsheathing his sword. Cato starts to lift his weight up the tree. Twleve let him hoist himself up and get a footing before scurrying up the branches. I hear the crack of the branch Cato puts his foot on. He comes crashing down a moment later. He quickly gets back up and starts cussing Twleve out. Glitter starts to make her way up the tree. She gets about halfway up before the branches start to crack, then she starts to some down. Cato looks at me and then looks away, knowing I can't climb the tree. When Glitter comes back down, she tries to shoot Katniss with her bow and arrows. She misses by a long shot. _Why did she even grab the bow and arrows, I'm sure I could shoot with better accuracy, and I haven't ever used one. _Fire Girl plucks the arrow out of the tree and waves it at us in attemp to irk us more. We group together.

"How are we going to get her?" Glitter chimes,

"Very carefully." I say smirking. She sticks her tongue out at me. "What are you 5?" I ask.

"No I'm not." She says sticking out her bottom lip and crossing her arms.

"Whatever. No need to pout becuase someone isn't kissing your feet Blondie." I say.

"I'm not pouting." i just roll my eyes.

"Really how are we going to get Twleve?" Marvel asks.

"We could send Clove up there." Glitter says.

"No." Cato and I say at the same time.

"Why not." Gliiter whines. "I tried."

"No." I say.

"I could try." Marvel says.

"Ha-Ha nice try there buddy, but if Glitter here can't get Fire Girl, you can't." I say putting my hand on Marvel's shoulder and patting it. Cato gives Marvel and death glare. Marvel nods his head.

"My name is _Glimmer, _not _Glitter._ What kind of name is Glitter anyways?" Glimmer says. _What kind of name is Glimmer?_

"Oh, let her stay up there. It is not like she is going anywhere. We will deal with her in the morning." Peeta says exasperated. We agree. We start to gather up wood and the suppiles we had brought with us. When the firewood is gathered, I start the fire. I sit farthest away from the tree. I pull out every one of my knives. I have two in each boot, four around my hips, two on each leg, one on each upper arm, one on each forearm, and two in my hair. I take all eighteen knives and lay them in front of me. I begin to sharpen them. I see the little girl from 11 in the tree adjacent to the one Katniss is in. After a few moments 11 lifts up her hand and points up above Katniss' head. I can't quite make out what it is though. I lower my gaze back down to my knives.

Once all sharpened, I strap them all back onto myself. I lay down. I don't close my eyes yet, though. I can see Cato sharpening his sword. Sticking it into fire, taking it out and shaping it, and spitting on it to cool it off. Glitter is gushing next Cato. Oh how I want to maim that perfect body and face she has. I smile a malicious smile and sit up. The group stares at me. Cato studies my face. He knows what is going through my mind. I take out the knife strapped to my forearm and with a flick of my wrist a dead lizard is dead right next to Glitter's face. Glitter starts to scream. Marvel puts his hand over her mouth to muffle the scream. Cato laughs. He tries to control it, but fails miserably. He takes the knife out of the head of the lizard and hands it back to me, blood dripping off. Cato skins the lizard and skewrs it. He hands it to Marvel to roast over the fire. I walk over and sit next to Glitter.

"Hello _Glimmer_." I say.

"H-hello C-clove." She responds timidly.

"Ya know I'm sorry for calling you Glitter eariler." I say looking down at the still red knife in my hands.

"Really?" She asks excited.

"No." I reply taking the knife and wiping the blood off on her neck. "Next time you touch Cato it will be your blood." I whisper in her ear. She nods and takes Marvel's jacket to wipe off the blood. I laugh an evil laugh. I go back to where I was and clean off the rest of the blood with my jacket. My jacket is practically red with blood. I wipe off all the blood on my jacket from all my kills. I put the knife back where it belongs, and lay back down. Still not closing my eyes. Cato lays down, and Glitter crawls over to him. She sees me glaring at her and thinks other wise. _Good choice Glitter._ She crawls over to Marvel and guards next to him.

The Capitol seal is shown above us. The anthem is blaring loudly. No deaths today. All because of Fire Girl. I'm sure we could've gotten more today, but we were idiots and chased Fire Girl. When the anthem ends I finally close my eyes. _Big mistake. _I hear a crack and my eyes snap open to find a broken tracker jacker nest in the middle of out make-shift camp. I jump up and start for the lake. There were a few nests in District 2, near a lake, and the only thing my parents ever told me was if a tracker jacker nest breaks, head for the nearest body of water.

"To the lake! To the lake!" Cato yells. I don't see Glimmer anywhere. _Oh she must be behind dying!_ Awww I wanted to kill her. Glimmer had weapons too. The bow and arrows! Twelve is going to them now. I keep running until I see the lake. I dive in along with Marvel, Peeta, and Cato. I swim to the middle and resurface. The tracker jackers have left the area. I swim back to shore before the venom gets to much, and I slip into unconsciousness. Once I get to shore, I see the rest of the group except Peeta. Cato notices this too and gets up and starts seaching for him. I stand up, a bit dizzy from the stings and help.

"What are you still doing here?" I hear faintly.

"Cato!" I whisper yell. He looks over at me and I point to the general direction I heard the voice.

"Are you mad? Get up! Get up! Run! RUN!" I hear more clearly. Cato slashes away the foliage to reveal Peeta there shooing a running Twleve.

"Traitor!" Cato booms. He tightens his grip on his sword and slashes at Peeta. He ducks, and dodges. Cato slashes once more, and it hits Peeta right on his upper thigh. He sreams out in pain. laugh. the scream is music to my ears. Cato starts to manuver his sword again, but Peeta starts to limp away. "I'm going to let him go, he won't last for long." Cato announces. This is the last thing I hear before collapsing.

**So good? Bad? tell me in a review! **

**~catchingfire1714**


End file.
